Taiju Oki
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Taiju_Oki/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Taiju_Oki/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Taiju_Oki/History Taiju Oki is best friends with Senku Ishigami, and is a member of Kingdom of Science, but is working undercover at the Empire of Might, alongside Yuzuriha Ogawa. He was depetrified on October 5, 5738 AD. Appearance: Taiju is a muscular young man with spiky brown hair, thick eyebrows, and two horizontal stone markings, one of which starts at his hairline above his left eye and reaches down underneath it, and the other one located under his right eye. The markings were later removed after his second revival. He wears a 2-piece, sleeveless cloak that reaches past his knees and is tied together with a rope, and primitive boots. Personality: Taiju is an outgoing, friendly, and kind person. He's enthusiastic about performing even small tasks and a diligent worker. He is very determined when something is important to him. He tends to yell loudly and is enthusiastic regardless of the task so long as he proves useful. He is persistent and determined. Despite being emotional and expressive, he has great control of his temper, never losing his cool or acting impulsively. He is notably one of the kindest people in the series, refusing to murder Tsukasa and wanting to find peaceful solutions without murder or hurting others as evidenced by his pacifistic nature. He has a straightforward and honest nature, refusing to take a love potion that Senku claimed would make him irresistible and stated he would confess to Yuzuriha on his own. In addition, he tends to easily trust others and believe in the good of others, believing Tsukasa to be a good person when they first met for wanting to eat the meat of a lion he killed as not doing so would be disrespectful of the lion's death. Even after becoming enemies and witnessing him "murder" Senku, he shows no rage or anger despite greatly mourning his friend's "death," instead wishing Tsukasa a benign farewell. He loves Yuzuriha, although he couldn't bring himself to confess his feelings for five years. It was his drive to finally tell her how he feels that allowed Taiju to remain conscious during his several thousand-year petrification. Even after they are de petrified, he has yet to confess his feelings because he does not want her to feel pressured to answer how she feels when he believed they were some of the only few humans remaining. He also refused to de-petrify her until after clothing her, proving to be a gentleman and considerate of the feelings of others. He is a loyal friend and person to those he cares for, placing great trust in Senku and being deeply loyal to Yuzuriha. He greatly admires his best friend Senku, even though he only has a limited understanding of scientific practices. He gets easily impressed by Senku's inventions and he assists Senku with his experiments by providing the manpower necessary for them. Despite his massive strength, he is a pacifist who refuses to fight others because he does not want to hurt others. He once even offers to let Tsukasa smack him until he is satisfied in the hopes of deterring him from destroying anymore petrified humans. Nonetheless, he has the endurance and patience to complete any task no matter how arduous. While considered book dumb and not good with science, it is shown that he is capable of finding mundane solutions without science and can apply the science and knowledge Senku imparts on him and use it to his advantage. He can be resourceful and also has a good memory, managing to remember that, in the past, Senku did not have the habit of cracking his neck and figuring out it was a code from Senku. He also knows his limitations and what he is good and not good at without overestimating himself. Strengths: Physical Abilities: Taiju possesses an extremely sturdy body, something his friend Senku vouches for. He is the first human to be able to withstand a kick from Tsukasa without immediately losing consciousness. He also possesses immense stamina, able to cross 80 kilometers in 5 hours. Gen Asagiri has also noted that his stamina is immense. Weaknesses: Low Intellect: For a high schooler, Taiju is incredibly unintelligent. Taiju is shown to possess below average logic and knowledge, easily on par with the Ishigami Villagers (minus Kaseki and Chrome) in how little scientific knowledge he possesses. For example, at one point, he thought the base component for gunpowder would be fireworks (its the other way around). It is safe to assume Taiju did poorly on tests and was probably held back a few school years back in the pre-petrification world. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dr. Stone Category:Dr. Stone Character Category:Characters from Japan Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Empire of Might Category:Undercover Category:Pre-Petrifaction Characters Category:Unknown Power Level Category:Ricco Fajardo Voice Actor